


Tri-Mated

by Mysticshay24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticshay24/pseuds/Mysticshay24
Summary: Coming into their inheritance was not as they expected. One being part veela and one being a high born Vampire. What they did not expect was to be mated to one another let alone to one who was as old as their father. He already having come into his inheritance 20 years previous has been waiting for his mates to finally come into their inheritances so he could finally begin to feel again.





	1. A New Year

**Harry POV**

I'm sitting in my room a month before classes start again. I am 16 years old nearing 17. I am going back a month early. Madam Poppy asked Headmaster Dumbledore to bring me to her, and I am trying to figure out why. Has she figured out I have been using a glamor to hide my scars? Remus is coming today to take me. Maybe he knows why I am going.

My aunt and uncle can't wait to get rid of me for good, although Dudley has finally come around and been nice to me lately. I think it has to do with what he is hiding from Aunt Petunia. He has yet to tell me what he's hiding but I think he is going to tell me before I leave today, as he stayed home while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon went out.

With a knock on the door Dudley enters my room. I nod to him and motion for him to sit next to me on the bed. "Harry, I know you know that I have been keeping something from mum. It's not easy not to tell her I know what she hid from me." He trails off looking down. I notice the envelope he is holding.

"What is in the envelope, Dudley? I recognize that kind but I want you to tell me." I look him in the eyes, trying to see if I can read him but he is a bit of a wreck right now.

He sighs and hands me the envelope. "Just read it, Harry." He looks worried and upset. I nod and take it from him.

I opened it after reading the address on the front.

_To: Dudley Dursley_

_Bedroom in the Hall_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)_

_Dear Mr. Dursley,_

_We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted at_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I blinked. I could not believe it. My aunt kept from Dudley that he too was a wizard. She did not allow him to be taught. " I'm sorry, Dudley. I did not know you had also been accepted. I don't know what to say, cuz. I'm really..." Dudley held his hand up to stop me from saying more.

"There's nothing you can say, Harry. I am mad at mum for keeping this from me. This explains so much since you left when you were 11. You were gone and things kept happening that I could not explain. I don't know what to do cuz, I really don't know."

**Remus POV**

I stood outside Harry's room. I shouldn't intrude or listen in but I did not want to interrupt this highly unusual conversation. I could not believe that not only was Harry a wizard, but his believed-to-be-muggle cousin is also a wizard who is untrained and didn't even know he was one. Well, nothing like the present!

I open the door and walk into Harry's room. I look between Harry and Dudley, letting them know I had heard what was said. "I'm not sure what to say to either of you right now. Not even I knew about you, Dudley. Albus didn't even say anything to us about you."

I let that sink in and waited for one of them to say something. Neither looked like they understood what I said. But I know they will when Harry talks with Poppy. I don't think Albus even knows that I know what Poppy is going to tell Harry.

**Harry POV**

When did Remus get here? I didn't even hear him out there. But why didn't Dumbledore tell anyone about Dudley? I don't know what to do for Dudley. "Remus! When did you get here? I thought you were coming in an hour."

"Well pup, Poppy wanted you as soon as possible. She was tending to Snape when I left. And no, I don't know what happened to him to land him with Poppy. I came as soon as she was done with me. As you know, the full moon was last night. Cut myself quite good, too." Remus did look pretty bad- I forgot about it being the full moon.

"Sorry Remus, I did forget about that. But Snape might have had a row with Albus again. Um… I just had a thought: could we take Dudley with us? They didn't let him be taught as you heard. He has no control of his power. He is still underage too, but with that I am sure you or one of the others could teach him and help him. Granted I can help with finances for him until he can get his own job and stuff." I hope Remus allows it. I don't want Dudley to have to deal with this all alone.

"Harry, you don't have to do this for me. I know I have not been the nicest to you until after I found that letter." Dudley looked like he meant that but I still wanted to help him.

"Harry is right. Dudley, you shouldn't deal with this on your own. And I don't have anything other than order business to do, so I could teach you what you need for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s as you will have to take them to go out into our world. And you need a wand to help your control. So I will be honored to help you with this." Remus looked like he would be happy to have another pup but this one he would be able to teach things he needed to know.

"Thank you, Remus. I will help with anything Dudley will need. Though we will have to figure out where you two can stay, that can wait till after I know all I got from mum and dad. I do know I have somewhere that we can use but I can't see them till I turn 17 in a month. But we need to get to Poppy so she doesn't get too upset at us. She of course will need to do a medical on Dudley. Sorry Dudley, but she will need to make sure nothing went wrong in these last 6 years. So write a letter and leave it for your aunt and uncle. I doubt we will return any time soon, that is if you ever want to see them again after what they did." I knew I said the right thing and will remain doing so in the days, months, and years to follow.

"Yeah, we need to go before Poppy comes herself. Dudley, we are ready when you are after you write the letter. I can shrink and trunk your things with Harry's after I shrink his as well. I'll portkey it with us to the infirmary in Hogwarts." Remus has a good mind for things like that. I didn't even think of Dudley's things.

Twenty minutes later, we were all set to take the portkey that would take us directly to Poppy as soon as we touched it. We all landed in a heap at Madam Pomfrey's feet, and she looked startled. I could tell this was the start of a whole new kind of year for us all.


	2. Finding Out

**Harry POV**

Remus seems to have managed to stay standing. I slowly get up as I know I am going to be sore. The castle's floors aren't so soft, though it looks that way. Dudley stands beside me not looking at anyone.

"Dudley, you okay? I know portkeys aren't really easy but they are better than apparating everywhere. Trust me, you do not want to do that too many times. You'd get sick." I was hoping to help him with this.

"It's okay Harry, I'm just worried about what your headmaster will say when he sees me again."

I look at him, thoroughly confused. What did he mean by again? I haven't seen Dumbledore at Privet Drive before. It will have to wait till later. Poppy is not looking happy with us ignoring her.

**Poppy POV**

I stared at the three who landed in my hospital wing. I knew Remus was bringing Harry but I didn't know about the other boy. They were ignoring me, too. I hate that.

"Harry, who's that with you? I wasn't expecting a third person with you." I really am confused by this. What is the relationship between these two boys?

"My name is Dudley Dursley. I am Harry's cousin and also a wizard that was kept from our world, unknowing of what I was till last year after Harry had already left for school. Now I am too old to attend and Remus is going to teach me since I am 17 already."

**Harry POV**

Madam Pomfrey looked shocked at this. "He's telling the truth, madam Pomfrey. I saw the letter my aunt hid from him." She just nodded at this.

Remus didn't say anything, as he seems shocked as well at what my cousin said. "Alright, other than being surprised I know I am here for a reason. Mind filling me in on it?" I know I shouldn't drag things away from this subject but we need to get to the point anyways.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Before I say, are you sure you want Dudley to know this?" Poppy was asking this, though it seems silly to ask me. But I know I have to say.

"It's alright, Madam Pomfrey. He is family and he should know so that he's aware of anything he needs to be careful of near me." This was the only thing I could tell her of how I felt for my cousin right now, as it is still a long road ahead for me and him.

"Alright, Harry. Remus is technically your guardian after Sirius left us. The headmaster has been keeping a lot of things from you. And it seems from me as well as I didn't know of your cousin. But there is one more person who should be here, as he knows more about this than I do. Would you mind if Professor Snape joins us for this?"

To say I was shell shocked would be an understatement. To be told the one person I looked up to as a grandfather had kept things from me is one thing, but to be told the one person I believe to hate me knows more on this subject that I have yet to be told is another. However, I know it is best if she thinks so. "I guess so, Madam Pomfrey. I trust your judgment as you have not lied to me before."

When I said that, she motioned us into a room at the back of the infirmary where Professor Snape was tied to the bed that was there. I was confused as to why, so I asked. "What? Why is he tied, Madam Pomfrey?" I didn't notice that he was awake so when he answered, I jumped.

**Snape POV**

"I am tied here because the Dark Lord forced me to become a hungry monster because I didn't have anything to tell him about you. Mr. Potter, out of all the ones in here you and Remus are the only two safe from me. I knew I was needed for when Poppy brought you here, but I still had to either go or be revealed as a spy for the light side. He kept me for three weeks, so I am not safe for humans right now. But I will be soon enough."

**Harry POV**

Dudley tried to hide behind Remus when Snape opened his eyes and stared at him and Madam Pomfrey. I was shocked at his eyes: they were blacker then I remembered, almost no white could be seen.

"But sir, I don't understand."

"You will, Mr. Potter. Of that I am sure. Poppy, why don't you tell him now so you and who I am assuming to be Mr. Dursley can leave?" He sounded tired and weak but he still pulled at the restraints that held him.

I heard Madam Pomfrey sigh before she started to talk. "As you wish Severus, even though I know you cannot break those. Your inheritance is a creature one, Mr. Potter. On your birthday you shall change to what you have always been. You are a high born vampire. The last of the Potter Line ones. You will also be Lord Potter and have access to the full Potter fortune after this. You of course would also have to find your mates as your father did, though you have more power than he did and will have to have two mates. I am not sure if you will be a dominate or a submissive. We won't be able to tell till after your inheritance takes place. I also suggest you go to Gringotts before then and find out all of what was in your parents' wills, as well as find out what our headmaster did while you were growing up."

She then stopped and looked at Dudley before she said something else. "This is why only Harry and Remus are safe here in front of Snape. They are not human. Harry is too close to his inheritance to appeal to him, and Remus is a werewolf. Our blood however is very much what attracts him to us. That is why he is tied down and will remain so until you and I leave the room. Then Remus will take over his care until he can stand to be in front of me again."

"Poppy, do not lie to the boys! His inheritance isn't the only reason he is safe from me and you know it!" Snape snapped at her. "Draco is the only other one safe from me right now other than other creatures like you and I, Mr. Potter. Now get out Poppy, and let me talk to these two alone!" Snape was angry now and I couldn't understand why.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and took a hold of my cousin before saying "Alright. Remus knows how to take them off. Let me know when you need me." With that, she and Dudley made a hasty retreat out of the room.

-Line-

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait. And I updated the ToC for the next chapter which will be Snape Explaining things more to harry and Remus.


	3. With Snape

**Remus POV**

No one moved after Poppy left. I think that Harry is afraid to ask what's going on. I am afraid for him because I can smell why Snape says Harry is safe from him. I let him loose before anyone said anything, although I should have known this years ago and seen that Snape, like myself, is subject to his creature.

**Harry POV**

I watch as Remus takes Snape's chains off. I am still trying to get it through to myself that I have a creature inheritance, let alone that Snape's is similar to my own. Why wasn't I told before? I don't understand.

"What's going on, sir? I don't understand. How can I have a creature inheritance? Why wasn't I told when I first came to school?" I was so confused I didn't even notice when he came and knelt at my feet.

**Snape's POV**

I had to tell him that my instincts won't let me hold off telling him. I wish Draco was here with us to tell Harry. I know Draco can't think that it isn't his Veela side making him be mean to Harry. They are both dominate males whereas I am submissive. I couldn't help but kneel at Harry's feet. I wanted to look in his eyes, to tell him, but I don't have enough control of myself. I am too weak.

"Harry, I know this is a lot to take in. I didn't know you weren't told till just before summer started when I could smell both you and Draco. Draco knew about me and has accepted it, and he also knows about you as of last night. He..." I couldn't speak anymore as I heard Harry move down to my level when he noticed where I was.

"Snape, why are you kneeling to me?" I looked at his eyes and then to the floor.

"I… I... dominate, I can't help it. I am yours and Draco's submissive. Until you both were close to your 16th birthdays I had to listen to all dominate males, even the Dark Lord. I…tried to stay away from those I knew to be dominate, but Draco's dad surprised me at a party with the Dark Lord. I had no choice but to take the mark." I could not look up at his face I was ashamed of being forced to follow when I wanted to wait for my dominates to come.

**Harry's POV**

I blinked at what he said. Submissive to me and Draco? Forced to follow the Dark Lord? He still won't look at me after that first look at my eyes. I looked to Remus in silent question.

"He has to follow what you and Draco say to do, Harry. He cannot look at you unless you tell him to and he has to kneel at your feet till you tell him otherwise as well. Sirius was like that with me too after he came of age even though we had been dating for over a year." He looked away after that. I assumed it was because he did not want to offend Snape.

"Snape, stand with me please. I don't like others kneeling to me. I won't allow it from you or anyone else. I am sure Draco has told you the same. Correct?" We stood together but he still did not look at me.

"Yes, dominate. Draco did say that. He also gave me permission to use his name. I wish he was here to tell you with me. He already came into his inheritance. But he won't mate with me until you are of age and can tell who has higher authority over the mating. He saved me last night when he took the mark he asked for me to be given to him. I have been outed fully because while starved, my shields broke and he saw it all." He looked broken in that small time of speaking; he took on a look of someone who was truly shattered.

I knew what I needed to do. I looked at Remus before asking "Remus, can you leave us for a while? If you can, will you get Draco here? We all need to talk even though I have yet to come into my inheritance."

"Alright, Harry. I shall try to have him here soon. I am sure I can get in contact with him." With that he left the room, locking it where only I could get out and Poppy in if needed.

I had to get through to him with or without Draco being here, maybe by showing him that I want him. If I am honest with myself, I have wanted him and Draco both for over a year now. When Draco comes he will get the same as Snape is getting now.

"Snape, look at me."

It took him a minute to realize I meant it: he had been staring at the door since Remus left. When he looked at me he had tears in his eyes. I felt like I should comfort him as much as I could. To do that I am assuming I will have to dominate him in some way.

"Snape, do you truly want me? Do you want me to control you in ways that are great for us all? Do you want to kiss me?" I knew he would answer but I wasn't sure how he would answer.

**Snape's POV**

I groaned when Harry asked me that. I couldn't help myself. "Dominant, I want it all. I want you and Draco. I want you so much. Please…." I was cut off when Harry said something.

"Harry. My name is Harry- call me by it. I want to hear it."

"Harry. Thank you."

**Harry POV**

With that I kissed him full on his lips. I heard him moan and kiss me in return. It seemed like it went on for hours but truly it was only minutes before I pressed my tongue to his lips, seeking entrance. He gladly parted his lips. I wasted no time and took his mouth, tasting with my tongue and dominating the kiss.

Snape only moaned and held onto my shirt with his hands at first. But when we had to break apart for some much needed air he tugged on my shirt, pulling me closer back into another kiss. I was wallowing in the feel of him. I finally had someone to care for me and to care for in return. Not only one, but two others to care for. I was so into the kiss that I did not notice when Snape started to loosen my shirt and unbutton it.

I pulled away, taking hold of his hands. "Wait. We can't do more than this. Not yet."

With a wine he spoke again. "Please Harry, I..."

He didn't get to speak the rest of the sentence before we heard a cough, announcing that we were not alone. I turned to see a very much blushing blonde Veela in the door way. I blushed before looking at Snape who had gone back to kneeling on the floor when he saw Draco.

"Umm…well I guess he goes back to that when he doesn't know what to do, right?" I wanted to be sure of things.

"Yes he does, though my birthday was only a month ago. Granted I felt the pull before I saw him after my inheritance, but I did not know who he was nor you until last night. I only saw him because he was to be tortured to death by me for the marking. Once I knew who he was to me, I asked to keep him and had to say why. That was the only thing that saved our mate Harry, as Veela would die without them and he did not wish to be down another follower. He granted it though. I was to… umm… well, dominate him for everyone to see as soon as he was under control. I managed to say that with as long as he had been starved it would take till august first before I would be ready to do so. In reality I will not do so as mating would take all binding to others that are not the mates away, purifying them. My father knows this but said nothing. He is very much looking for a way out for our family. My farther is also Veela but he is submissive and has not found his true mate. Though with how he was acting I don't think it will be long before he does. It appears that his mate is younger than he is and is close to coming of age as well. Which leaves him with Longbottom, as that's the only one who comes of age within the next month other then you, unless you have two submissive's or Longbottom refuses to take Father in which case you would have to take him to save him. But we will talk of that after we calm Severus down. Today it may help to give him your blood to drink. He has already had mine, which didn't help much."


	4. With Draco

Draco POV

The look on their faces when they realized I was there was priceless. I couldn't help myself. But I knew we needed to calm our submissive. "Harry, snap out of it! I am here. It didn't take Remus long to find me as I was already close by. Really, did you think I would go far from my unclaimed mate? Honestly, the Lion's Den does nothing for your brain does it?"

Harry shakes himself to gain composure. "Alright Draco. Umm… how do I feed him, exactly?"

Man, he's really dense isn't he? Sev could have told him the answer to that. No doubt he will. "Severus, tell Harry how to feed you. And do stand up, we both have said not to kneel to us. We meant it."

Snape POV

I stand as Draco says to do. I wonder when my creature side will take the hint and not go back to kneeling every time they show up. "Yes, Draco. Harry, um… to feed me you only have to tell me to eat, but until we fully bond after your birthday a cup of your blood will have to do as biting you now may end up harming you. Draco did the same as he wants to bond at the same time as you bond with me." I look down, not knowing what else to say.

I can't help but fidget knowing they are staring at me. I sigh, unable to look up at them even though they have both previously told me to look at them when we talk. I am ashamed of myself.

Harry POV

I can't help but look at him. But he won't look at me and Draco. I think he is ashamed of being dependent on us. I summon a goblet so I can do as he said. I look to Draco before askin. "Mind helping me with this? I honestly don't need to cut too deep and knowing myself, I would. Definitely don't want to send him over the edge do we?"

Draco nods and takes out his knife before making a slash on the palm of my hand, but only after he puts up a ward to hide the smell as not to agitate Severus with it until my palm is healed and no longer bleeding.

"Thanks Draco. Now to get our mate to look at us before I give it to him… yeah."

Draco looks relived that I called Severus our mate, like he expected me to say my mate or something similar. Hmm… I will have to ask about that later. For now, Severus needs to be taken care of.

"Severus, look at us." He jerks his head up and his eyes are blacker then they were before. Draco must have taken down the charm to hide the scent of blood already.

"Now Severus, eat." I hand him the goblet and watch as he quickly drinks it, though it seems like he tried to lick the goblet clean of what sticks to the sides. He hands it back to me after he realizes what he was doing. Again he looks down from us. My anger rises at that before I could control myself, and I do something that neither Draco nor Severus could have expected.

I tackled him to the ground with my teeth at his throat. I hissed at them both, my magic surrounding us all with heat. I hear Severus whimper under me. I only growl back at him.

Draco POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. Harry went from calm to angry in a blink of an eye when Severus turned his eye down from us again. Before I could say anything, Severus was under him on the floor and his magic was everywhere, hot like fire.

I hear the hiss and then a growl to Severus' whimper. I didn't know what else to do, so I yelled. "Pomfrey! Remus! Quick, I don't know what to do!" I fell to kneel when I heard a growl directed at me. I had to submit. I did not want to be torn apart by Harry.

Remus is first to rush in but he falls to his backside in submission when he feels Harry's magic and hears his growls. Oh goodness, for an Alpha wolf to submit like this Harry must be much more dominate than us all. Pomfrey runs in next with a box of potions. The look on her face tells me she feared this would happen. She looks like she knows how to calm Harry down like it's happened before.

Pomfrey POV

When I ran in I knew they had to have made Harry angry like Dumbledore had at the end of the school year. This was not good at all I had to be careful or he'd lash out at everyone in the room. Even Remus has submitted to Harry's will. I had to act fast.

"Harry, listen to me. Calm yourself before your magic hurts your mates. I know you're angry. I have some calming droughts to help you with that if you need it, Harry. Don't let what the headmaster has done kill you. Be strong and overcome what he has done." I only hope this gets through to his brain, as when I walked in his anger had control as well as his magic.

Harry POV

I could hear the whimpering under me and those around me but I could not figure out what was happening. I knew I was angry, but why? Then I heard Madam Pomfrey talking to me, asking- no, pleading- with me to calm myself. I look around me, seeing Severus under me and Draco kneeling not far from me. But what shocked me the most was seeing Remus Alpha wolf submitting, looking at me in a silent plea to be let up.

I stand up, releasing Severus and backing away from them. I motion to Madam Pomfrey to help me calm down like she did last year when I was destroying the headmaster's office. I can't bring myself to speak at all. I can feel my magic- it's like fire, making the room hot but I can't sooth it. I don't know how. I growl when the others begin to move. They freeze, looking at me as Pomfrey comes closer to me, holding out a potion for me to take.

As I reach to take it, someone else runs in but doesn't stop at my growl. He stops in front of me, holding out his wrist but saying nothing. Before anyone could say or do anything I latch onto his wrist, drawing blood. I instantly pull away, freaked out. Then I notice it is Dudley that came in which only makes me back away further.

"What- what have I done? Dudley, did I hurt you?" I was so freaked out I didn't notice everyone else surrounding me, keeping me away from Dudley. Severus with his hand clamping over my mouth after I had said what I wanted, him purring in my ear to distract me.

Dudley POV

"I am fine, cuz. Not the first time, though I don't think you remember the first time that happened this summer." I could feel him when outside the room. I knew when I had to come in. Harry had done this just days after coming home for the summer. I was there and he had black eyes as if he needed blood like a vampire. Well of course he did, as he is one. Go figure on that. But he didn't say anything of it after so I assumed he didn't know what he had done.

Everyone just gaped at what I said. "Um, it was only days after he came home this year. His eyes were blacker then the professor's were when we were in here just two hours ago. You can let him go, he's calm now- well, as calm as he can be. He's freaked out about what he did."

I watch as the tall man removed his hand from Harry's mouth. He turns towards me and nods. The only ones who think I need protecting are Remus and Pomfrey, who don't move from where they stood.

Remus POV

"Dudley, why didn't you say anything before? Why did you allow it anyways?" I was so confused. Harry isn't 16 for another few weeks but he seems to have already come into his inheritance.

"Because by time he came home I had already found the letter, and I wanted to help Harry to make up for the way I had treated him." That sounded truthful and more honest than I thought I would get. So I just nodded and moved away.

"Pomfrey, it's okay. He's safe. Harry won't hurt him. But I guess this is a good thing. Harry came into his inheritance early without it. Seems to be the pain that he should have felt." Pomfrey nods and backs off and out of the room, I assume to go over the papers about the potter line.

"Remus, why submit to me?" Harry had found his voice again. But I didn't really want to tell him.

"Cub, I had to. You are much stronger than I am. Even my sire would bow under your power." I honestly told him though I knew I shouldn't have.

Harry POV

I was freaking out still. Remus submitting because I am strong. Dudley knowing what I was before even I did. I didn't know what to think but I did have one question for Draco. "Draco, why did you submit? I thought you wanted to see if you were above me in rank."

"Well Harry, with that display I don't need to find out if you are above my power levels. You can even mate fully with me and end up with two pregnant mates with your power levels. That is why I submitted willingly. I did not truly want to be above you in rank; I am happy to be under you. Heck, I thought I was submissive until Severus showed up! I would have killed him if he had not been my mate, only because the Dark Lord had said to do so. Even he is above my rank though you are even above his."

If that wasn't surprising enough, Severus then came out of his state of shock and yelled at Remus and Dudley. "Leave NOW! Both of you!" He actually growled at them as they ran out, Remus with a knowing look and Dudley worried.

**Author's Note: **Hope you like this update. Next chapter will be a very fast mating between these three. I may have it be a longer chapter my shortest chapter so far is ch 2. Please no bashing me and not flaming this is only my second fic and if I don't get a beta then we all will have to deal with my grammar mistakes and some spelling that my spell check misses. As always please review. Oh and I will not update the ToC for a while. But I will try to get another chapter out soon this one took 5 days and is 4 pages in my doc hehe. ~Mountainstar AKA Mysticshay AKA misticshay (sorry i had forgotten i had changed my original name on ff.net)


	5. Mated

**Author's note: **this starts a bit adult content first so anyone who doesn't like reading M/M/M feel free to skip to the line at the end of the mating scene.

**Snape POV**

I couldn't help myself. Both my mates were fully done with their inheritances. I wanted so badly to have them. I thought I had to wait another month for this. I had to have them and I had to have them now!

After the humans and wolf left I looked at my mates. They were so beautiful so majestic: everything I was not. I sighed. Why had fates made me look so distasteful? My mates deserved better but they got me instead.

"MINE!" I had to say it. They are mine. Even if I felt unworthy, I would not allow anyone to take them from me.

**Harry POV**

Snape was very upset it seems, though it looks like he wants to shag us senseless as well. I look over to Draco and he has a gleam in his eyes as if he wants something before we give in to Snape.

So I ask, "What Draco? What is going through that head of yours?"

"Well Harry, if you must know I want to give our mate a show before either of us makes him ours. What do you say? Do we give our mate a show of his dominants or do we claim what is ours?"

I smirk at that as it brings images into my head that look quite enjoyable. I may have hated them before but I can feel the pull to them now that I am aware of what it is. "How about we let our submissive decide, Dray? He is after all the one who had to wait 20 years for us." We both turn to our submissive. He seems to be in a right state of arousal just by our talk. Or is it because of how long he has waited for his rightful dominants to come for him? We may not ever find out.

"Well Sev, your choice. We claim you now together or we give you a show as I claim Dray before I claim you." I guess I was letting the vampire have a lot of control of my mouth right now.

Snape looked into my eyes before he said anything. "Master, I... Take Master Draco first. I can wait …. I want to see you both first." He seemed to have trouble in speaking through his arousal for us. Hmm… this could be fun.

**Draco POV**

I knew what Harry was thinking. Well, what his vampire was thinking. I think I'm going to like this more than I thought I would. Snape has given me Harry first as a gift. I will have to see why later.

**Harry POV**

I look at Snape before saying "If you wish, Sev. So be it." I tackle Draco to the floor in a kiss, my hips grinding into his.

I can hear Draco and Severus moan while I deeply kiss Draco. I break the kiss for air after a few minutes and look over at Severus to see him panting and trying to stay in his place. I have an idea of how to make this even better for us all.

I stand and face them both. "Draco and Sev, come here." I wait for both to do so. Draco stays standing, Severus kneeling in front of me eyeing my crouch. My pants are tented of course. "Strip me. Draco, you get to strip my top half. Sev, you get my bottom half. How's that sound? But no touching, Sev. Don't want this to end before we even begin, do we?"

"Harry, you do know what you're doing to Sev right? I don't think he has much control right now." Draco whispers in my ear as he starts to unbutton my shirt. Sev has yet to touch my pants. He's engaged in staring at the bulge showing there.

"Dray, I know but this is better than him losing it while I am fucking you, now isn't it? I have a plan that satisfies his participation too." I look down at Sev before saying "Sev, strip me. You will like what I have planned for us- promise."

Snape looks up from his preoccupation of my covered cock. "Master, I -I …. Please, I need…"

"I know Sev, I know. But you will like what comes after you are done stripping me- promise. Draco, since you're done with your part now it's your turn to strip yourself. Then lie on the bed and wait for us." Draco has finished taking my shirt off while Sev was talking. He slowly walked over near the bed and began slowly strip teasing both me and Sev with his body.

Sev finally starts to unbutton my pants, making me groan at the slightly more room as my cock is painfully hard now from both Sev and Draco. Snape slowly pulls my pants down, freeing me from them but he leaves my boxers for now. "Sev, leave them so you're not tempted."

We both look over to the bed where Draco lays watching us. His body is very fit and aristocratic. I can't help but moan at the sight as Sev groans along with me. Sev stands and looks at me. I nod and we both walk over to the bed. I smirk. "Now Draco, our Sev here is going to prepare you for me while I watch." They both moan at that and Sev takes no time in mounting Draco to kiss him while I get the lube out of the draw and place it in his hand.

I lean down to whisper in Sev's ear. "I am a bit big Sev so use at least 4 fingers. Don't make him come yet and you shall get your reward for it." I smirk again when Sev looks at me with hungry eyes. I know he is thinking about how big I am.

**Draco POV**

I can't help but moan as Snape kisses down my chest. When he reaches my legs he doesn't touch my dick. I whine and buck but it's no use- I know I am not allowed to come yet. I buck wildly when I feel his tongue at my entrance. I look at Harry and see his eyes as he watches this.

I try not to look but I can't help it. I have to know. I look at Harry's bulge under his boxers and gasp. Man is he huge I don't know if he will fit. Oh god, what Sev's tongue can do to me. I should tell them I haven't done this before so they don't hurt me by accident.

I buck again when I feel Sev enter me with one of his fingers. I hiss and know I have to say it now before another is added. "Harry... Sev... I've never... never done this before... please be gentle with me."

I feel Sev pause his movement and I look at Harry. His eyes are glazed over in hunger. Oh god, he likes that I haven't done this before! Sev starts again but more slowly, adding another finger when I relax again.

**Harry POV**

I can't believe it. I thought Draco was the Slytherin sex prince. But he's never done this before! Oh sweet Merlin, I can't wait to take him… I will have to be gentle though, as I don't want him to feel the pain I felt. No, can't think about that. Never think about that again, I promised myself.

"Dray, thanks for giving me this. At least one of us didn't have to go through the pain of being unwilling." I say this before I realize what I was saying.

Both faces snap to mine, reading the hidden pain in my face. I hear them growl. "I don't want to talk about it guys. Please don't ask." They nod and I hear Draco groan as another finger is added by Sev. I can't help but watch as Draco is stretched to take my size.

Draco looks so beautiful like this. So much emotion on his face. So enthusiastic. I hear Sev add the last finger as Draco bucks again. I can't wait much longer. God, I am as hard as I can get and I know it will hurt them both no matter how prepared they are.

"Sev, move. He is as prepared as he can be. Dray, I need you on your hands and knees for this. Sev, you need to be under him sucking him as I enter him." They nod before doing as I say.

I slowly take off my boxers and get on the bed behind Draco. I wait 'till I hear him gasp, knowing Sev saw my size and knew why he was to do what I said. I slowly lined up with Draco's entrance and entered him. I hear him hiss but I don't stop until I am fully seated inside him. I hold myself as still as I can while I let Draco get used to my size.

I kiss his back and watch from the side as Sev tries to keep Draco hard. I press our legs open wider as my idea needed space to be done. "Sev, prepare yourself for Draco while he relaxes into me being seated. He gets to have you first while I have him. You have seen why. I don't want to hurt you but I know I will. But at least you will have pleasure form Draco first. That alright with you, Dray?"

I feel him snap his hips forward into Sev's mouth. I take that as his answer but I don't move. Still I know that Draco has yet to relax fully around me. I hear Sev moan but he doesn't do anything.

"Sev? You okay?" I wait for him to pull away from Draco and look at me.

"Master... I am always prepared... they didn't like to wait so they cursed me to be always ready." He sobbed after that and slid under Draco, rocking his hips up to him in need. "Please masters, I need..."

"Ready Draco?" I didn't want to hurt him if he wasn't and he should take Sev before I move.

He only answered with a moan and let Sev hold him up with his back so he could grab Sev's hips, entering him slowly. We both heard his groan of pleasure. I could not hold back any longer, I had to move. "Sorry Dray, can't hold still anymore."

With my warning I snapped my hips forward again, fully seating myself in Draco. As my hips moved Sev fell to the bed, fully unable to hold himself up under my force as I fucked Draco into his back. With each thrust I made, Draco could only pull out before I slammed back into him and forced him back into Sev.

I could hear Sev whimpering in need as he pressed his face into the bed. Draco arched his back, trying to show his own pleasure at my hard thrusts within him. I was determined to get them both to be vocal as I knew I would be vocal on all levels.

"Fuck, so good and tight Dray! Call out for me Dray, Sev. Mmmm… please, I want to hear you both." I bit down on Draco's shoulder my teeth itching to mark him and Sev, but I couldn't reach the latter right now.

I could see Sev lift his head off the bed slightly. Draco only moaned more. "Masters, more… please more…faster..." Sev gets what he wants- he has waited long enough for us. I speed up my thrusts and force Draco into the same speed as me. I take my teeth out of Draco's flesh as I do so.

Draco finally calls out when Sev starts to move under us, urging us harder and faster. "Sev, god you feel so good under us. Harry, we won't break. We can take it as hard and as fast as you give it." He groaned as Sev twisted slightly, changing the angle for himself to get more of what he wanted.

I hiss and moan at his words, knowing that I can go full out and lose myself now. I build myself up till I am the only one able to move as my thrusts come in seconds faster than I even realized I could go. "Fuck! So good, need more. Need you to come. Need it so bad Dray, Sev." I reach around under Sev and take hold of his engorged flesh and lift us all to our knees so I could bring them to what I wanted- nay, what I needed. As I pump Sev and pound into Draco at speeds only a creature could manage, I hear both of them hiss with need, both unable to bring themselves what they needed.

"Masters, oh god… please Harry, more!" Sev was becoming more vocal now as I pumped him as fast as I thrust myself into Draco. Draco had become a mess and could not vocalize anything anymore. He just moaned, hissed, and groaned his pleasure out to us.

"Come for us now Sev, bring us what we need." I put more pressure on him and Draco bit down on Sev's shoulder on the left side, as my mark is on Draco's right and will be on Sev's right as well. Draco can mark me later. He's almost ready to pass out with his pleasure so high.

With one last thrust on my part, Sev calls out and slumps to the bed. "Oh god masters, yes!" Draco follows him into bliss seconds later but only moans and holds Sev's hips to his own. I growl and snap my hips a few more times before I join them in bliss.

After I am spent from this orgasm I pull out of Draco and Sev pulls off of Draco. I whisper into Draco's right ear before his decides to mark me. "Dray, sleep now. You need your rest after that but I am still not done with Sev. I need to take him now but I shall move to the other side of the room so as not to disturb your rest. You may watch if you want, though.

I hiss as I feel his mark on my left. Sev shall take the right side on me. I hear whimpering from Sev. I grow worried, as it seems he's in pain. "Sev, what is it? You hurt?"

"Master please, I- I need more… incomplete… need you…" He barely gets the words out before he reaches for me. Past his pain, he must feel the bond isn't finished. I take his hand and help him up along, sliding me off the bed.

"Come, Sev. Dray needs to rest. We shall be one now with each other while he rests." I bring him with me to the recliner chair that Poppy thought to put in this room, knowing how hard bonding together two dominates and one submissive could be.

I sit in the chair first and Sev kneels in front of me, looking up at me before looking at my midsection with hunger in his eyes. I notice what he may want to do before I take him. "Go on, Sev. Make me hard again." I had yet to become hard again after having gone just round one with Draco and Sev.

He reaches up and takes my lips into a kiss of pure desire before kissing his way down my chest to my thighs. I watch him as he looks at his prize between my legs start to grow again. I hiss when he licks me from base to tip. I moan his name on my lips once more. "Sev, take me in your mouth. Don't play with me right now. You can play later." I say this as I can see he wants to make this last even longer than what we had with Draco. I lift my eyes to look over to the bed. Draco is on his side, curled up and watching us. Well, trying to watch. He can barely keep his eyes open. "Sleep, Draco. This won't be the only time you get to watch this you know."

Sev licks the tip of my cock again, making it jolt up. He slowly lowers his mouth over my cock as far as he can without choking himself and wraps both hands around my length when he can't take any more in. I moan and wrap my hands in his hair, which is surprisingly silky; not greasy like I had thought it would be.

He sucks me hard and fast, bobbing his head up and down my shaft. I hold him still after a few minutes of him doing that and press myself into his mouth, fucking it like I didn't have a care in the world.

Only when he started to struggle with me did I realize I was choking him, making him take more than he could handle. I pull him off my cock slowly, achingly… it was painful for me to do that when everything in my brain says to fuck his mouth till I have had my release. "I'm sorry Sev- I lost myself to the feel of your mouth on me. Forgive me?"

He was gasping for air for a few minutes before he could say anything to me. "Harry, master… I forgive you. Though you are bigger than Draco or myself and the others I have seen as well, it's okay. It happens to everyone." He lays his head in my lap nuzzling my cock, making me want to force him back onto it and suck me again.

"Sev, get on my lap please before I make you go back to what we were doing. God! That feels good." I was as hard as I was before wanting to take him hard and fast.

He crawls up into my lap and nuzzles my neck, kissing it and sucking on it. I moan and gasp, bucking my hips into him, our cocks touching. Sev's harder than before. "Mark me Sev, before I fuck you into the night." I felt like I could fuck him all night if I wanted to. I felt his fangs on my neck before he bit down and drank from me. I groan and grab his hips, moving him up and entering in fast and holding myself when I am fully seated within him.

He pulls away from my neck and calls out. "Fuck! Harry!" It feels good to hear my name on his lips. I rock my hips, not moving my cock out, just rocking against him. I hear him moan again.

"Beg for it Sev, and I shall move. Beg me to fuck you till you can't scream anymore." I couldn't help myself. I wanted to hear him say it, I needed to hear him say it.

He hisses and tries to move his hips up but I won't let him. I hold him still. "Beg for it, Severus."

"Please Master, fuck me. Please… please… please… I need it. Oh Merlin please, I need it!" I groan and stand up, holding him up without removing myself from him.

"I'm going to flip you around without displacing myself. You will grab the chair and hold onto it and not fall to your knees. Understood?" When he nods, I flip him around on my cock. He grabs the chair and slightly bends over it. "Good Severus, hold yourself right there."

"Yes, Harry." That's all he says before I pull almost all the way out of him before slowly seating myself in him again. He whimpers, his need overtaking him. He tries to make me go faster but I hold his hips still. I pull out fully and enter him again, harder than the last time but just as slow.

He moans and becomes vocal again. "Draco, oh god! Harry! Please fuck me faster, harder!" I look down under Severus and I see Draco sucking Sev's cock. Well that explains why he called out to Draco. We didn't even notice him come over from the bed.

"Mmm… Sev, you feel so good around me. And Draco looks wonderful sucking you. My beautiful mates." I snap my hip, thrusting into Sev faster and harder than the last thrust. I hear both moan and I know I forced Sev to fuck that pretty mouth of Draco's. With that I lose myself in Sev and fuck him as hard and fast as I can.

I can hear their moans and hisses with every thrust but not their words: I am too far gone. I fuck Sev until I am almost there. "Sev, I need you to come first. Now!"

I continue my pace and before I know it, I feel Sev tighten his walls around me. I thrust a few more times before I call out my own release. I pull out and lift Sev into my arms after Draco pulls away. "Let's go to bed now. I am tired as hell." I carry him to the bed and Draco crawls in after. We all fall asleep seconds later.

1932784765485960960797897 End Sex Scene. 187396879370673682356567648656

**Poppy POV**

I felt when they were done. Their magic seemed to call to all those near. I knew I had to lock down their room before Albus came barreling in. I placed a charm to make their door turn into a speaking wall. No one could get in but me and no one could get out but me, at least until they calmed down from this or until school resumed.

**Albus POV**

I knew Poppy was bringing the boy here, but I thought Severus and Draco were gone. Poppy told me they were gone. They lied to me. I could not have this! They were not supposed to find out about each other. Severus knew but he said he wanted nothing to do with them. My pawns were now mated and knew of each other's inheritances. I thought I had blocked blocked Harry and Draco from ever gaining their inheritances. Looks like I was wrong.

**Lucius POV**

I knew my son and best friend were mates. I knew they had another, more dominate mate than my son as well. But I did not expect it to be Harry Potter. I felt the bond form and I saw the family tapestry change to show all three of them on it, labeled as married as they completed their bond. I glamored that on the tapestry so the Dark Lord would not see it. He could not find out until after I mated with mine, who would be here soon. I wanted away from him just as much as my son did. Now my son was away, out of the Dark Lords clutches. If only I knew who my mate was! It would be soon I knew, but I hated having to wait so long. My wife and her family- as well as my own- had forced me to follow the Dark Lord when I wanted nothing to do with this war. All I wanted was to find my mate but I was forced to marry and have an heir before now, since my mate had not been born yet. When I mated my marriage would be void and Cissa would be forced out of the house with no claim to Malfoy, nor any titles as they would go to my mate no matter what sex they were.

**Harry POV**

I was the first to wake the next morning. I got out of bed without waking my mates. I looked down at my legs and saw the dry blood. Oh god, I had hurt them- I had made them bleed! I turned and took the covers off of them and looked at them. Both they and the bed were covered in blood. They were paler then they should be.

I went to what looked like a wall but I could see Poppy standing on the other side. I put my hand on the wall and then she could see me as well.

"Harry, what's wrong? Do you need me to come in? I locked everyone but me from entering or coming out. Albus is mad."

"I hurt them, Poppy. There is blood all over them and me and the bed. They are paler then they should be. And they haven't woken up yet, not even when I took the covers off." I sobbed and slid to the floor as Poppy came in to give potions to my mates and check them out. I did not look up nor hear anything that Poppy said.

To be Continued...

I know I left a small cliff hanger but aren't I fun this is the longest chapter yet. And I am starting another story with in the next few days that will be a Harry/Rabastan story. A bashing one for AD, HG,RW,MW,GW and a few others so I will update both stories together after the first chapter of the other is posted.


	6. Secret's Found

**Severus POV**

I could hear sobbing as I woke and could see Poppy in the room. I was confused. Where was Harry? What happened? All I remember is finding out Harry had already gained his inheritance, and then my vampire took over and needed to mate with Harry and Draco.

"Ha-Harry? Poppy, where's Harry? What happened?"

"Harry is the one sobbing." Severus is in the corner. "He is distraught because of yours and Draco's state. Here, take these. You and Draco both need a blood replenisher."

I didn't understand. Why is harry distraught? Did he not want us? I down the potion without thinking about why I needed it before I stood up to go to Harry. I find him in the corner by the recliner chair and move forward.

"Master?" I kneel when I was close to him.

**Harry POV**

I hear Poppy talking to one of them; I don't look to see which. I hurt them. Why didn't they say anything? Then I hear Sev close to me and I look up. He's kneeling in front of me. How can he still submit to me when I hurt him?

"Master... Please."

I was shocked. Oh gods, he still wanted to do it again. How could I do it again when it will hurt him?

"Can't ...don't make me hurt you again."

I couldn't say anything else. Next thing I know Sev is in my lap rubbing against me. I hadn't put anything on nor had he so we are naked. Oh gods, he feels so good against me. But I hurt him. How can he want this?

"Please master, you didn't hurt us. Draco was a virgin. Myself, well, I can't really understand why I bleed every time I have sex since the first."

I nod and push him off to look over at Draco, to see he is awake and as worried as Sev is.

**Poppy POV**

I understand why Harry was worried and I know why Sev bleeds now after the scan. I can't do anything about it- they will have to go and see the goblins. They can't stay here and be safe from Albus interfering with them. And I suspect Neville will have to hide with them. I know he is going to turn into an elf; I suspect a dark elf.

"Boys, I can answer that for you though you will not like it. I did not know till today or we would have it fixed already."

To be continued...

**Author's Note:** I know this one is short but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger as it is a major one to the plot. There is something else I must say I do not like flames that I can not reply to other then in the reviews or in author's notes I did delete one from an anonymous reviewer because of that reason granted I know some did see it. So I will explain why I wrote what I did in my other story when I update it. And for those who dislike how I set my story with a table of contents it is your loss if you do not read my story because of it. I write because I like to do so not for approval though I do like approval of others liking my story.

Till the next update I leave off with saying thanks to bluegirl1750 for betaing both my stories and I will say I am working on a third for those who want a harry Lucius pairing that has Lucius being rejected by another potential mate before finding harry.


	7. Dumbledore's Secrets

**Draco POV**

I woke up hearing Poppy in the room talking to Sev and harry. I felt tired and sore but I wanted to know what was going on.

"Sev? Harry? What's going on?"

They all turned to look at me with surprise that I was awake.

**Harry POV**

Draco woke up while poppy had started to tell us what was going on.

"Hey Draco you ok? I swear I didn't mean to hurt you and sev."

Even with Sev telling me what he did I still blame myself for it.

"It's alright harry I figured something would happen that you would not be able to help. But what's wrong with Sev? I heard poppy say she knew what was wrong."

"Well Mr. Malfoy I was about to tell them that the reason why Severus bleeds is due to a powerful curse that makes it as if it's his first time all over again. I can't remove it but the goblins can."

Oh I think to myself. But why do they both understand and forgive me for what I did.

"Alright But what else do you need to tell us I can see in your eyes there's more."

She nodded with a sad smile on her face.

**POPPY POV**

I sigh with a sad smile. "Albus has caused you all harm he did not want either of you two to come into your inheritances nor to figure out Severus was your mate. He had thought Mr. Malfoy and Severus left before I got you here. I lied to him so I could get all three of you together. Severus lied to him last year as well telling him he didn't want either of you when he craved it. And I fear that you three and Mr. Longbottom will have to go into hiding from Albus. He plans to use all of you and I know for a fact he has yet to discover what Mr. Longbottom will be but I know him to be a Dark Elf Dominate. You will have to get him and hide with him and I assume there is another you will need to get since Mr. Longbottom will no doubt have a mate as well."

I frown and contemplate who would be mated to Mr. Longbottom.

**Harry POV**

"No worries Madam Pomfrey We know who it is that we need to get it just so happens Draco is related to him and can get to him very quickly."

Both Sev and Draco have not said anything they just look shocked and betrayed.

"Sev? Draco? Please say something."

Sev snapped out of it first.

"Sorry harry but that is a lot to take in and I know this must all be done soon as I can see Albus is outside the wall waiting for poppy to go back out he wants to try to get in here as he knows we are here."

I nod understanding and I look at the wall and see that Albus is indeed standing there waiting. Draco shakes his head before saying anything.

"We should head to Gringotts then and have them get Farther and Longbottom as fast as they can so we can look over your places and all decide on which one to go to or find a place to go to that is protected well. I thought we'd be safe here but what we just were told makes me think Voldemort would be better than Dumbledore. No offence harry but at least we know he's crazy and he doesn't hide it."

I smirk. "I see your point Draco. We need to get cleaned and dressed if we are going to leave before Albus figures out a way to get in here. Remus has my things though and I assume Madam Pomfrey you will tell them to get to Gringotts as soon as you leave here."

She just nods and smiles.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so long for this but I promise to try and update a bit faster now that I have a few stories to work on to help keep the creative energy going. And this chapter is yet to be beta read but I will fix it when it does so all mistakes are my own enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry POV**

We left as soon as we were cleaned and dressed. We used what Madam Pomfrey set up for us. It took us directly to Gringotts bank. We walked up to the teller.

"Goblin I am in urgent need to talk to the potter family manager. And I need Lord Malfoy and Heir Longbottom to be brought here Lady Dowager Longbottom as well. The things needed done is great and may take a while. Oh and Remus Lupin will be bringing my cousin with him they are needed as well."

The goblin looked at our state and nodded. "Of course Young Lord Potter."

We were quickly taken to Ragnok.

"Aw finally Young Lord Potter. We have been waiting for you since the Triwizard tournament. You have been of legal age since then because of it. I assume you are in need of a safe haven for you and those you named to be brought here when they arrive?"

"Indeed Ragnok I do need one. And I was not told anything of my Family till last night. Which as you can see was very eventful. The headmaster is after us because he did not want us to find out what we are and who we are to one another."

He grins a deadly grin.

"He can try to find you but Both the Potter and Black family have hidden places that only the lord can get to. Since you hold both titles as well as being an Heir to All Hogwarts founders. And As the Prince heir is a submissive you would take control of that as well but he shall be Lord of house prince. The same is not said of the Malfoy one that goes to Lord Malfoy's mate when he finds him or her."

Draco took offence to that.

"You mean to tell me even though my farther has an heir I will not inherit it because I was not born from his mate?"

The goblin did not reply to that but I did.

"Draco that was rude and foul. Did you honestly think you would after finding out what happened to your farther back then forced marriage to someone not his mate? But I don't think that's what he meant."

"Indeed Lord Potter you are correct. He may or may not inherit the Malfoy title that is dependent on his Fathers mate. Now your guests are outside the door but I will tell you this Lord Potter he has done more damage to your money then you think he has. We after you give consent can gain most of it back maybe all of it depending on what you say."

"I want everything back that was not taken out by myself which was only one time the rest someone else did. I have never gotten anything before I came here when I was 11 and you seen what I was dressed in. It was too big they were hand me downs from my whale cousin that my aunt and uncle decided to give me."

"Very well."

That was all was said before the others entered. Neville looked scared to be here with Severus and the Malfoys but even worse about his grandmother.

"Lady Longbottom, Heir Longbottom, Lord Malfoy, Remus, Dudley. I do hope you have everything you need for this. And Neville why don't to tell me why your most afraid of your Grandmother."

He looked reluctant so I let some of my magic run in the air. Lord Malfoy and Remus were quick to kneel submissively. Lady Longbottom looked surprised.

"Now see here he is not afraid of me but of who else you have here."

"You lie Grandmother. I have a right to be afraid of you. You caused me harm because I had no accidental magic you liked only when dealing with plants did I use any as a child. For merlin's sake you let uncle drop me out a window when I was four!"

I looked at the goblin. He smirked at me and motioned to the door.

"It seems I am not only here for Lord Potter's case of abuse but Heir Longbottom as well."

A woman I recognize from my trial last year. Amelia bones Dowager of house bones.

"Hello Lady Dowager Bones. I guess the goblins knew what I needed before I did."

"Indeed Lord Potter. They have been talking to me since they found the discrepancies on the potter account and since the day they first saw you. They called me as soon as you were here. Now Aura's please take Lady Longbottom into custody and take her to the cells here I do not want Dumbledore releasing her before trial so the goblins will hold her till then."

"Thank you Lady Bones. Now Neville can get his wand instead of using his dad's wand. And I can get my proper one instead of the twin to my distant relative who you know I did not lie about being back but I now have a way to end the war before anyone else gets killed. I will arrange for a meeting with him here in the biggest meeting room they have since I will have to call the death eaters as well. Neville I know you have yet to come into your inheritance but look at Lord Malfoy tell me if you feel anything?"

He did as I said and Lord Malfoy looked pleased that I asked. I had saw him look desperately at Neville when they walked in.

"Well um harry about that I have already gained my inheritance much like you did I have glamour's up to hid them. And you were indeed correct Lord Malfoy is Mine! Though he will wait for me to mate till I feel safe to do so here is definitely not the place nor the time to do so no matter how much the goblins wish to witness a dark Elf mating."

Malfoy looked down not coming up from his kneel even though I reigned in my power. Remus was quick to stand up again.

"Do get him to stand Neville he should not kneel when doing business and arranging which safe house we all will go to until my meeting with Tom Riddle. We don't have long until Dumbledore realizes where we went."

Ragnok just handed me and Neville both papers for our family vaults.

"Stand Lucius you may kneel when we get where we are going with Lord Potter."

He stood but did not look at anyone. Much like how Severus has not looked at anyone since we got here. The one difference is that Severus does not have his hands hiding his crotch like Lord Malfoy does he must have felt the mating pull and can't help himself right now.

"Ok all my titles have a hidden home the biggest being Slytherin castle the smallest which is not useable by this many is Potter cabin The black title has one slightly larger but still too small. Ravenclaw has one almost big enough. Hufflepuff has one big enough but doesn't have a potions lab so that's a no go. Gryffindor has one that has everything we will need and we all will be happy there. Everyone like that one?"

I showed the written details of the house to each of them. Everyone nodded.

"Gryffindor haven it is then. But first we have things to buy here to take with us. Neville me and Dudley have to get wands. Severus you need to get your potions stuff. Malfoy you need to get whatever you need. Remus you need a wardrobe sorry but we both need that and you will get it you have what is in dad's will to do it with and Sirius' will too."

"Lord Potter you have to wear your rings and so does Lord Longbottom. Now that he does indeed have his inheritance he is of age to claim it. All you have to do is put them on they will size to fit. They will also take you to any home you own including the havens all you have to do is say the one you want to go to. They will also bring you back here as well. Take this box as well and place anything you need to send us in it I have the other so I will get it directly I will send you all you need as well all of you share this box though."

With that we turn to go do our shopping quickly so we can get to the haven.

TBC

Next chapter will be their wands and shopping and reaching the haven. I will not write Neville's mating with Lucius but it will be mentioned in a future chapter.


End file.
